It is desirable to monitor contact between an electrical power supply line and an electrically conductive follower (the “conductor”) to assess the integrity of contact between the line and the conductor. Poor contact manifests as arcing and may arise due to a number of factors such as a worn or damaged conductor or line. Poor contact can adversely affect performance and can lead to vehicle breakdowns or have other negative consequences including injury to persons and/or damage to equipment.
In monitoring an electrical system comprising the overhead power supply line and the conductor, an image capture device may detect multiple arcing candidates. Some of these arcing candidates may be false positives arising from incident light on the system, ghosting, etc. In other words, some of the candidates are not arcs but artefacts arising due to other causes.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.